Not So Model Behavior
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Alternate Ending to Model Behavior. What would happened if Cindy found out Jessica and Janice were involved in the party scheme? ZackJanice WoodyAddison


My sister and I walked into the lobby, dressed in our finest clothes. I managed to catch Zack disguised as a girl and trying to sneak out with us but I wouldn't tell it would be embarrassing enough when he's discovered.

"We're ready Cindy." Jessica said.

"Oh great. You girls did a fantastic job." Cindy said. "But a little birdie told me that you two had a hand in planning the party a few days ago."

"I knew we shouldn't have done it." Jessica whispered to me.

"It pains me to say this but I'm gonna have to let you both go." Cindy said.

"What?" We both said out loud.

"Well one big part of modeling is trust and you two have broken it." Cindy said.

"Wait a minute I don't know I should trust you." London said as she walked over. "Especially since you're firing these two. They actually helped me. You know what I quit!"

"Well no real loss there." Cindy said.

"Oh and I'm telling Daddy to cancel your Paris show and your show for Paris Hilton." London said as Cindy opened her mouth. "Don't try to say anything, my mind is made and I have a permit saying that my decision is final, signed by the president and Congress which I found out is more than one person."

"Well it looks we're leaving." Cindy said as all of the models since we apparently weren't anymore. She saw through Zack's disguise. "Not you"

"Damn it." Zack said as Mr. Moseby dragged him off. Poor Zack.

"Come on, I'll get the two of you a room." London said.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Of course I can." London said as she took out her phone. "Daddy I need an extra room for some friends of mine. Okay I'll tell them."

"So what did he say?" Jessica asked.

"He said you have to work for it." London said. "But I can give you two a job at my boutique."

"That's really nice of you, London." Jessica said

"Really really nice." I added as we walked to our room with her.

Once we got there, London opened the door using a trick with her hair pin. "Remind me to ask Moseby for a key." She said.

"Wow this is amazing." I said. "This is probably better than living in that crowded loft."

"Hmm this is bigger than my room." London said. "How do you two feel about having separate rooms?"

"We've never had separate rooms." Jessica said.

"It could be nice." I agreed.

"Great so one of you can stay with Bailey." London said.

"Who's Bailey?" I asked.

"She's Cody's girlfriend." Jessica said. "I'll do it the two of us get along smashingly. Janice, you can stay here."

"Sounds good." I said. "Maybe I can see my Woodlander more now that we're here.'

"I also think you might need to go to school here on the ship." London said. "I should probably let Miss Tuttweiler know about the two of you."

Jessica grabbed her bag and headed toward out of the door before coming back in because she had no idea where she was going. London went with her as I began to unpack. I suddenly realized that I was going to need some more clothes.

London and Jessica arrived at Jessica's new room where Bailey seemed to be studying.

"Bailey!" London yelled.

Bailey jumped. "London, what did I tell you about yelling to get my attention?" She asked. "Oh hey Jess, I thought you were leaving."

"Well actually." Jessica said.

"She's moving in here with you." London said.

"I can't sleep on the floor." Bailey said. "It's bad for my back."

"You don't have to." London said. "I'm staying with the other one."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Bailey asked.

Jessica began to explain everything.

Meanwhile, I walked through the halls of the S.S. Tipton, looking for Woodlander. I was guessing that he would be surprised to see me. I couldn't wait to tell him that I was staying for the rest of the semester. But I started to feel hungry. I guess since I was no longer a model, I could probably gain back the ten pounds that I lost. I really wanted a smoothie so I headed to the smoothie bar.

"Can I get one of those Banana Fofana things?" I asked the bartender.

"Are you sure? You might get hooked." Zack said as he turned to me.

"Well I am deserving of an indulgence now that I don't need to be so thin." I said.

"Listen I'm sorry that I got you two fired." Zack said. "So are you going back to Boston soon?"

"Actually we're staying here. London got us a room." I said. "Well technically, Jessica is with Cody's girlfriend and I'm with London. And don't worry about it. Cindy is a bitch."

"She liked your room too much to leave, didn't she?" Zack asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I have known London for a long time." He replied. "She likes things big."

"So have you seen your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah he's over there…oh." Zack said as the oh raised an octave.

"What?" I asked as I turned around and saw Woodlander with a lanky brunette. "That insolent prat! Who is that bloody tart?"

"That's Addison." Zack said. "The two of them have something really complicated."

"So he already has a girlfriend?" I asked in absolute and utter disbelief.

"Not exactly." Zack said. "I don't think anyone is sure what the two of them are. I can tell you that she definitely likes him."

"So what should I do about it?" I asked.

"Maybe you should walk up to him and remind him that you're his girlfriend." Zack suggested.

"I think I'll go do that." I said as I walked over and began to talk to him. "Woodlander, what are you doing?"

"Woody, who is this girl?" Addison asked.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." I said.

"Really?" Addison said as she stood up. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. So why don't you shove off." I said as I pushed her.

"You did not just do that." Addison said

"I believe I did. So what are you going to do about it?" I asked, tauntingly.

"Wow girls are fighting over me." Woody said.

I didn't see what happened next as Addison unleashed a fury of attacks that seemed like they were out of a video game on me. I couldn't defend against any of them and was beaten until I was knocked out.

"Let's go, Woody." Addison said to him, with fury in her eyes.

"Yes dear." Woody said full of fear as he followed her.

Zack was around when I came to. "Ow. I can't believe I just got my arse kicked by a twig."

"Well you're not the only one. Woody did too" Zack said with a pause before adding "in arm wrestling."

"How did she learn to fight like that?" I asked.

"I have no idea but I think it would be best not to mess with her." Zack said as he helped me off of the ground.

"So did I just get dumped?" I asked.

"From the looks of it I would consider that very possible." He remarked.

"Well I guess that means I'm free." I said

"So does this mean that you and me have a shot now?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Zack I think that was be a pretty safe assumption." I said.

"Awesome." Zack said as I giggled. "So when can I pick you up?"

I saw London and Jessica walk by. "Not now. I have to do something. I'll talk to you later." I said as I joined my sister.

"There you are." London said as we walked toward a redheaded woman. "Miss Tutweiller!"

The woman jumped. "London how many times do I have to tell you not to…oh hello." She said.

"This is Jessica and Janice." London said as we both waved. "They're your new students."

"London, the class is full. I couldn't possibly teach anymore students." Miss Tutweiller said.

"Well Daddy already said they could stay so I'll just have him find someone who can." London said as she took out her cell phone.

"No! That won't be necessary." Miss Tutweiller said. "I can make some adjustments. Welcome to Seven Seas High, girls."

"Good now I have to find Zack." I said.

"I thought you were dating the male model." Jessica said.

"Apparently not anymore since I got tattered by his girlfriend." I said. "And before you say anything, it's my fault. I got into a fight that I couldn't win. Though I didn't think someone so scrawny could put up such a fight."

"Yeah Addison is something else." London said. "She's a junior national arm wrestling champ."

I had already walked off to find Zack.

"Where'd she go?" London asked.

I went back to the smoothie bar where Zack was still working. He looked as hot as ever.

"I'm back." I said. He seemed to be lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just wondering how you could be interested in me." Zack said. "You always seemed to like Cody."

"Well you're hotter than Cody now." I said. "I'm just hoping you'll let me kiss you."

"I'd be open to that." He said excitedly.

"Splendid." I said as I pressed my mouth to his.

So I was unhappy with what happened in Model Behavior where Janice chose Woody over Zack. I also think Addison is capable is bringing pain to people by what she showed in Marriage 101 plus it leads to the line "I can't believe I just got my arse kicked by a twig". And finally Yay London for being a nice person.


End file.
